


Words Slip Away

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Ryan has a crush on his long distance best friend, Shane. When Shane finally visits, Ryan can't seem to remember to tell him how he feels.





	Words Slip Away

Album: Revolver by The Beatles 

Song: I Want to Tell You 

 

_I want to tell you_

_My head is filled with things to say_

_When you're here_

_All those words they seem to slip away_

_When I get near you_

_The games begin to drag me down_

_It's all right_

_I'll make you maybe next time around_

 

* * *

 

Long distance friendships suck. 

 

Ryan met Shane through Twitter, they had randomly followed each other for some reason and their friendship was almost instant. They’d text each other all day long and often talked late into the night about anything and everything on their minds. 

 

Ryan was entirely unsurprised he was falling for Shane. The man was the most charismatic person he had ever ‘met’ and their humors matched perfectly, like two parts of a puzzle. 

 

When Shane had told him he bought a plane ticket to visit him in LA, he figured it would be the perfect chance to tell him about his feelings. 

 

He had no expectations or worry it would go either way because he knew Shane would still be his best friend even if the feelings weren’t returned. It was just the nature of their friendship. He had never had a friend like that, that he could tell anything to and it would be okay and he'd never be judged.

 

Shane was in town for two weeks and Ryan simply forgot to tell him about his feelings. They didn’t seem as important or pressing when Shane was in front of him, real and physically there instead of just through a computer screen or phone. 

 

The trip flew by, Ryan showing off everything he loved about California. Before he knew it they were at the airport hugging goodbye. Shane started walking away toward security when Ryan suddenly remembered he never told his best friend the news he had been dying to share when they were apart. 

 

“Shane!” Ryan shouted, all too aware that this setting was something out of a too dramatic romantic comedy. Shane turned and grinned at him, ready to hear what he had to say. And suddenly, it didn’t really matter if Shane knew at this moment. He would one day, Ryan figured. “Come visit again soon.”

 

“Of course I will,” he waved before turning around once more and disappearing from view. 

 

The weight of needing to tell Shane his feelings hit full force once again when he was gone and Ryan sighed, wishing the words didn’t fall away when he was near. 

 

He stayed at the airport, watching the departure boards to make sure Shane’s plane would take off without any issues. He secretly hoped there’d be some delay or cancellation so he could come back and Ryan could hug him again and tell him what was on his mind. 

 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down, surprised to see it was Shane. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, I have to make this quick, the plane’s taxiing and I think the flight attendant will kick my ass if she sees me making a phone call. I meant to tell you this while I was there but I just kept forgetting. Well, not forgetting, but it just didn’t matter as much as listening to you talk about bears on cocaine mattered. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah, I-“

 

“Sorry, I gotta get this out. I have feelings for you. Romantic ones. I wanted to tell you in person, but I’m obviously not great at that. And it’s so weird, I’m not even nervous right now because if you like me too that’s awesome, if you don’t nothing will change. You’re not the kind of person to let that change friendships and I-“

 

“Shane!” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Me too. Everything you said. Me too.”

 

“Really?” He could hear the grin in his voice and he wore a matching one along with a dark blush. 

 

“Really.”

 

“Awesome. I wish I could kiss you right now though.”

 

“How does me coming to Illinois sound?”

 

“Perfect, Ry. Oh shit we’re almost in the air. I gotta go.”

 

“Call me when you land,” he managed to say before the line cut off. He grinned and held the phone to his chest, shaking his head softly. It wasn’t at all how he imagined it, things with Shane rarely went as planned, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
